


Northern Star

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: The Clouds of Northland Thunder [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa è la prima thorki che ho scritto, e per farlo mi sono ispirata alla bellissima Darkshines di Lara Damore, che mi ha portata con le sue magnifiche ff ad amare questa coppia e questo mondo incantato. La storia si svolge subito dopo gli eventi del film "Thor" (l'unico che ho vistoXD), ma nella mia storia Odino convince Loki a non lasciarsi andare nell'abisso, assicurandogli che otterrà quello che desidera a patto che... a patto che si sposi con Thor e accetti di governare al suo fianco.<br/>Devo sottolineare che il Loki che descrivo io è probabilmente più tenero e fragile di come molti lo immaginano, ma io lo vedo e lo amo così!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo primo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaraDAmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/gifts).



NORTHERN STAR

 

_I have learnt my lesson well_

_The truth is out there I can tell_

_Don’t look back and don’t succumb_

_To their lies and goodbyes_

_Live your life without regret_

_Don’t be someone who they forget_

_When you’re lost reach out for me_

_And you’ll see she’s not far_

_Northern Star._

_(“Northern Star” – Mel C)_

 

 

Era quasi ora. Loki si guardò per l’ultima volta allo specchio, soddisfatto di ciò che vedeva: la figura elegante e aggraziata, l’armatura dorata che ribadiva il suo ritrovato rango di Principe di Asgard. Quella sera, finalmente, tutto sarebbe andato come doveva. Quella sera, finalmente, la sua famiglia e l’intera popolazione di Asgard gli avrebbero riconosciuto il ruolo e i privilegi che gli spettavano.

Prima di uscire dalla stanza, rivisse mentalmente ciò che era accaduto soltanto due sere prima: Thor aveva scoperto il suo inganno ed era tornato da Midgard per smascherarlo proprio nel momento in cui credeva di aver trionfato. Avevano lottato, Thor aveva distrutto il Bifrost per impedirgli di sterminare l’intera Jotunheim, e poi… e poi si era ritrovato in bilico sull’abisso, stretto solo allo scettro di Odino del quale si era impossessato, mentre Thor stringeva l’altra estremità dello scettro e Odino in persona sosteneva il figlio affinché non precipitasse.

Ricordava lo scambio di frasi con colui del quale aveva tentato, disperatamente e inutilmente, di dimostrarsi figlio…

 

_Io l’ho fatto per te, Padre! Volevo che mi ritenessi degno di essere tuo figlio!_

_No, Loki…, aveva mormorato Odino. Nei suoi occhi aveva letto nuovamente la delusione e il suo istinto era stato quello di lasciare la presa sullo scettro e finirla una volta per tutte con i fallimenti, le delusioni e l’incomprensione altrui._

_Poi, però, Odino aveva parlato di nuovo._

_La via che hai scelto era sbagliata, ma tu hai ancora la possibilità di dimostrarti mio figlio, di rendermi finalmente fiero di te._

_E come? Scontando una pena infinita nelle carceri di Asgard? Grazie, no!_

_Imparando dai tuoi errori e ricominciando dall’inizio, riprendendo il ruolo che io avevo già da tempo pensato per te._

_Lo schiavo di Thor, immagino!_

_No, Loki. Ti dissi, quando eravate ancora bambini, che uno solo di voi due avrebbe potuto salire al trono, ma che entrambi eravate nati per essere Re. Il tuo compito è sì quello di regnare, ma al fianco di Thor, collaborando per la pace e la giustizia dei Nove Regni. Vuoi lasciarti andare nel vuoto? Mi dimostrerai così di essere un vigliacco. Se ti lasci salvare e accetti di apprendere dai tuoi sbagli, invece, mi farai capire di essere cambiato, maturato, di essere un vero figlio di Odino._

Le parole di Odino avevano stuzzicato l’orgoglio di Loki: anche Thor era stato privato dei poteri e bandito da Asgard, ma questo gli aveva permesso di comprendere ciò che il padre voleva da lui. E lui, Loki, sarebbe stato da meno? Neanche a parlarne!

Così aveva tenuto ben salda la presa sullo scettro e aveva poi afferrato la mano che Thor gli porgeva per aiutarlo a tornare su ciò che restava del Ponte…

Una punizione l’aveva ricevuta, ovviamente: Odino gli aveva tolto i poteri, ma aveva anche aggiunto che sarebbe stata una cosa temporanea.

_Riavrai i tuoi poteri non appena avrò capito che hai imparato la lezione. Dipende da te e da te solo._

Una punizione temporanea e niente di umiliante come la prigione o l’esilio. Non era andata poi così male, anzi… Quella sera, nella Sala del Trono, si sarebbe tenuta la festa per l’incoronazione di Thor e proprio in quell’occasione Odino avrebbe annunciato che Asgard avrebbe avuto due Re. Anche lui, Loki, sarebbe diventato Re di Asgard… e non con l’inganno, non con la forza, ma legittimato dallo stesso Odino.

Sì, era un sogno che si realizzava.

Impaziente di cominciare quella serata che avrebbe dato finalmente una svolta alla sua vita, Loki uscì dalla stanza e s’incamminò in fretta per il corridoio, diretto alla Sala del Trono. Si potevano già udire le grida di gioia dei guerrieri, il frastuono di coppe e piatti e le acclamazioni degli asgardiani. Un piccolo e fastidioso dubbio offuscò la felicità di Loki: avrebbero acclamato anche lui oppure lo avrebbero accettato come Re solo perché era volontà di Odino?

_Che me ne importa di loro? Che mi accettino volentieri o meno, questa volta sarò Re in modo legittimo e nessuno potrà dire o fare niente per impedirlo!_

Però… però sarebbe stato bello essere acclamato…

Nel corridoio, però, si accorse di non essere solo. Thor, splendente nella sua armatura, si era fermato prima di fare il suo ingresso trionfale nella Sala del Trono, proprio come aveva fatto la prima volta in cui si era tenuta la festa per la sua incoronazione. Quanto tempo prima? Sembravano trascorsi secoli a causa di quel che era accaduto nel frattempo… era strano e surreale ritrovarsi nella stessa identica situazione di allora sapendo che tutto era cambiato.

Thor si voltò e lo vide. I due non si erano più rivisti dopo la notte della lotta furiosa e della distruzione del Bifrost. Un velo di imbarazzo sembrò passare tra di loro, poi Thor sorrise.

“Loki! Stavo proprio aspettando il tuo arrivo” gli disse con affetto.

“Il mio… arrivo?”

“Ma certo. Eccoci di nuovo qua, in attesa di fare il nostro ingresso nella Sala del Trono, proprio come la volta scorsa” continuò. Sembrava davvero felice della ripetizione di quell’evento. “Ricordi come abbiamo riso e scherzato prima di entrare nel salone?”

Loki annuì. Si sentiva a disagio. Mentre scherzavano, quel giorno, lui aveva già architettato il piano che avrebbe portato Thor ad attaccare Jotunheim e a incorrere nell’ira di Odino, aveva fatto entrare i Giganti di Ghiaccio nella Sala delle Armi e questo aveva impedito l’incoronazione del Dio del Tuono. Questo Thor lo sapeva benissimo, adesso, e allora perché ne parlava come se non fosse successo niente?

“Ricordi anche quello che mi dicesti?” chiese Thor.

_Perché continua a chiedermi se mi ricordo? Ho complottato per esiliarlo e ho tentato di ucciderlo per impossessarmi del trono, non ho avuto un attacco di amnesia!_

“Dissi un sacco di cose…” rispose Loki in tono vago.

“Io mi riferisco a due in particolare” precisò Thor. “La prima è, correggimi se sbaglio, che, nonostante fossi invidioso di me, tuttavia alla fine mi volevi bene davvero e non avrei mai dovuto dubitare di questo.”

“Me lo rinfaccerai finché avrò vita, non è così? Perché ora sai che, mentre ti dicevo quelle parole, già avevo messo in atto il complotto per ucciderti… immagino che non mi crederesti se ripetessi che, in quel momento, ero sincero” disse Loki. Il suo tono avrebbe voluto essere sarcastico, ma sembrò soprattutto amaro e, forse… malinconico?

“Oh, sì che ti credo! Una delle cose che ho imparato è quanto sei contorto!” rise Thor, dimostrando di aver già messo una pietra sopra quell’episodio quantomeno increscioso. “Mi volevi bene e progettavi di uccidermi… dev’essere difficile essere te!”

_Non immagini nemmeno quanto…_

“La seconda cosa che mi dicesti scommetto che non la ricordi” riprese Thor. “Le tue parole mi avevano commosso e così ti misi un braccio attorno alle spalle, mi avvicinai e ti ringraziai. Tu, allora, chiedesti qualcosa come dobbiamo anche darci un bacio?...”

“Eh?” fece allibito Loki. Sinceramente quel particolare non lo ricordava… “Era una battuta, no? Tanto per alleggerire l’atmosfera. Cosa c’entra adesso?”

Thor sorrise con l’aria di chi la sa lunga.

“Potrebbe non essere solo una battuta… Adesso, però, dovremmo fare il nostro ingresso nella Sala del Trono” disse poi, cambiando argomento. “Ci attendono da tempo, ormai.”

“Vuoi che vada avanti io, come l’altra volta?” domandò Loki.

“No, stavolta voglio che entriamo insieme” rispose Thor. Il suo sguardo era talmente intenso che Loki si rese conto di far fatica a sostenerlo.

“E’ la tua incoronazione” disse, sentendosi insolitamente a disagio. “Anche se entriamo insieme, immagino che dovrò restare un passo indietro rispetto a te. Stanno tutti aspettando di acclamare l’ingresso trionfante del Re di Asgard…”

“Proprio per questo dovremo entrare fianco a fianco. L’hai capito o no che regneremo insieme? Nostro padre non ti ha detto niente?”

“Tuo padre non ha l’abitudine di confidarsi con me” ribatté, ironico, Loki. “Comunque sì, ha detto una cosa del genere… tu salirai al trono, ma governeremo Asgard congiuntamente. Questa, tuttavia, resta la tua incoronazione e…”

“Oh, senti, basta storie, facciamo il nostro ingresso e non parliamone più!” tagliò corto Thor con una risata. Prese Loki per un braccio e procedette decisamente verso il salone affollato, tenendo il giovane Jotun al fianco. La gente applaudì, acclamò e si accalcò per vedere meglio, mentre il legittimo erede di Odino percorreva il salone per raggiungere i genitori, sempre con Loki al fianco. Thor rideva e salutava, agitando il martello. Loki si guardava attorno ostentando indifferenza, ma un tarlo lo rodeva in fondo al cuore…

_Tanto lo so benissimo che tutti sono qui per lui e per lui solo…voleva proprio umiliarmi in questo modo?_

“Questo è un grande giorno per Asgard!” dichiarò solennemente Odino quando i due Principi giunsero presso di lui e gli si inginocchiarono davanti. “Oggi io, Odino, Padre degli Dèi, finalmente dichiaro mio figlio Thor, il mio primogenito ed erede, Re di Asgard!”

Commosso, Thor chinò la testa in segno di rispetto. Ora sapeva che essere Re significava avere doveri e responsabilità e sentiva il peso di un tale titolo, non era più il ragazzo arrogante e incosciente che era stato esiliato su Midgard.

La folla e gli amici di Thor esultavano e acclamavano il nuovo Re, la Regina Frigga aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime di gioia e anche Odino sembrava celare a stento la commozione. In tanto entusiasmo, Loki si sentiva ancora una volta escluso e umiliato.

_Perché mi hanno fatto venire qui? Per assistere al trionfo di Thor? Per mortificarmi di nuovo? Era questa, dunque, la mia vera punizione…_

Poi, però, Odino riprese la parola, facendo tacere il clamore entusiastico della folla.

“Stasera, però, abbiamo più motivi per festeggiare” iniziò, con voce tonante. “Questa è la sera in cui si realizza tutto ciò per cui ho lottato in questi anni. Voi tutti sapete che, anni fa, dopo l’ultima guerra contro Jotunheim, io portai ad Asgard un infante abbandonato a morire, salvandogli la vita e facendolo crescere come fosse stato mio.”

Un lieve mormorio cominciò a levarsi dalla folla, ma Odino, con un gesto della mano, fece nuovamente cadere un silenzio assoluto.

“Salvai quel bambino perché compresi che, negli anni a seguire, sarebbe stato un dono prezioso per Asgard e per tutti i Nove Regni” continuò il Padre degli Dèi.

_Un dono prezioso? Ma… sta parlando sul serio di me?_

“Per questo, stasera, dobbiamo festeggiare anche il mio figlio adottivo Loki che, come sapete, ha ricambiato ciò che io feci anni fa per lui: ha salvato la mia vita uccidendo il suo vero padre, Laufey, il Re dei Giganti di Ghiaccio e ha così dimostrato che, nonostante le sue origini, lui è nel cuore un vero asgardiano e un degno figlio di Odino!”

Travolto da un’emozione che non immaginava nemmeno di poter provare, Loki alzò lo sguardo verso il padre adottivo, sconcertato. Non riusciva a credere a ciò che sentiva… era possibile? Il suo sogno si stava davvero realizzando?

“Mio signore… io…” mormorò, tanto incredulo da non trovare le parole.

“Ora puoi veramente chiamarmi padre, Loki” lo corresse Odino con un sorriso. “Sei mio figlio e non soltanto perché te ne sei dimostrato degno, ma anche perché, da questa sera, regnerai accanto a Thor, in unione con lui, come suo Principe consorte! In questa lieta occasione annuncio il vostro fidanzamento e le nozze si celebreranno al più presto: Asgard avrà due Re, da due diverse stirpi, ma uniti dal rispetto, dalla stima e dal sacro vincolo matrimoniale. I popoli di Asgard e Jotunheim saranno finalmente uniti e il vostro regno e quello della vostra discendenza assicureranno pace e prosperità.”

Anche questo secondo annuncio di Odino fu salutato da un boato di cori, acclamazioni e grida di entusiasmo.

Loki rimase impietrito e, per la seconda volta, pensò di non aver capito bene…

_Nozze? Vincolo matrimoniale? Discendenza? Ma che sta dicendo…io dovrei sposare Thor e… e dargli dei figli? Ma… ma questo non era nei patti! Nessuno mi aveva parlato di questo!_

Non ebbe però tempo di rimuginarci sopra: Odino fece rialzare lui e Thor che gli erano rimasti inginocchiati di fronte e li strinse in un unico abbraccio tra le acclamazioni di una folla sempre più giubilante.

Frigga, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime che non riusciva più a trattenere, si unì a quell’abbraccio che, finalmente, riuniva nell’affetto tutta la famiglia reale, cancellando anni di incomprensioni e rancori.

Loki, stretto in quell’abbraccio, si sentiva quasi tornare bambino, riviveva gli anni in cui era ancora felice, in cui vedeva Odino come un eroe invincibile e infallibile e in cui l’amore di Frigga era il suo punto fermo, la stella fissa della sua vita.

Possibile che si potesse davvero tornare indietro fino a quei giorni sereni? Che fosse così facile dimenticare le sofferenze e le mortificazioni? In quel momento, stretto tra le braccia della sua famiglia adottiva, Loki riusciva addirittura a credere che potesse essere così e che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Aveva totalmente rimosso gli accenni al matrimonio e alla discendenza con Thor, liquidando il tutto come una manovra politica creata per legittimare la sua salita al trono al fianco del fratellastro.

Fu Odino il primo a sciogliere quell’abbraccio e, prendendo per mano la sua Regina, fece un passo indietro, lasciando che Thor e Loki restassero soli, fianco a fianco, di fronte ai sudditi riuniti nella sfarzosa Sala del Trono.

“Popolo di Asgard, saluta i tuoi futuri sovrani, rendi omaggio ai Principi Thor e Loki” esclamò con voce tonante.

Il Padre degli Dèi e la Regina si ritirarono, lasciando i due giovani Principi al centro della scena allestita per il loro trionfo.

Cortigiani, nobildonne e guerrieri di Asgard applaudirono e inneggiarono ai loro futuri Re. Thor rivolse alla sua gente un grande sorriso e agitò il braccio con entusiasmo, scatenando ancora di più il giubilo dei sudditi. Loki, invece, rimase silenzioso, guardando le persone festanti, quasi incredulo che veramente tutto quello stesse accadendo a lui. Quando si era autoproclamato Re di Asgard, durante l’esilio di Thor e il Sonno di Odino, i sudditi non l’avevano certo accolto così, piuttosto con sospetto, diffidenza e ostilità. E adesso…

“Loki?” lo richiamo Thor, posandogli teneramente una mano sulla spalla. “Gli Asgardiani ti stanno acclamando, non vedi? Salutali come ho fatto io.”

_Questo è il mondo alla rovescia: gli Asgardiani mi acclamano, Thor vuole condividere con me il suo trionfo… sto forse sognando? Ma, se è così, non vorrei svegliarmi più…_

Pareva intimidito e sopraffatto da tanto calore, Loki. Abbozzò un lieve sorriso e accennò un saluto con la mano, scatenando così una nuova ondata di ovazioni e acclamazioni dai sudditi riuniti.

Travolto dall’emozione, si voltò verso Thor, cercando di nascondere le lacrime che gli inumidivano gli occhi.

“Stanno veramente applaudendo me?” chiese, con uno stupore innocente che non gli era affatto abituale.

“Ma certo, Loki, applaudono il loro futuro Re e il mio promesso sposo” gli spiegò Thor con dolcezza, ammirando i suoi occhi che risplendevano di gioia e illuminavano il suo volto delicato. “Questa sera, mio caro, tutta Asgard si sta innamorando di te e io sono orgoglioso di sapere che, tuttavia, nessuno di loro potrà mai averti e che sarai sempre e soltanto mio.”

La frase di Thor lasciò piuttosto turbato il giovane Jotun, che però preferì nuovamente sorvolare sulle implicazioni che essa portava con sé. Si voltò di nuovo verso la folla festante, lasciando che il suo cuore si riempisse di gioia e soddisfazione per quel trionfo inaspettato… e dimenticando tutto il resto, almeno per il momento.


	2. Capitolo secondo

Odino non voleva porre tempo in mezzo e aveva deciso di celebrare le nozze di Thor e Loki il giorno successivo alla festa di fidanzamento, caso mai quel figliastro così indomabile avesse cambiato idea o si fosse messo strane idee in testa. Era infatti convinto che quella unione avrebbe cementato di nuovo il legame tra i membri della famiglia reale, venuto a mancare dopo che Loki aveva saputo delle proprie origini in maniera tanto drammatica e inaspettata. Tutto sommato, Odino voleva bene a Loki, ma pretendeva che le cose andassero come lui le aveva pianificate e un ragazzo imprevedibile come lui costituiva una mina vagante. Riteneva perciò che, una volta sposato con Thor e elevato al rango di Principe consorte, sarebbe stato più controllabile.

La cerimonia nuziale si sarebbe dunque svolta il giorno seguente, in uno dei magnifici parchi del Palazzo Reale. Odino era ben consapevole del fatto che, con tutta evidenza, Loki non aveva considerato le implicazioni del matrimonio con Thor, ma non se ne preoccupava e confidava che ci avrebbe pensato il suo primogenito a mettere presto in chiaro ogni cosa.

Così, la mattina dopo, Loki uscì dalla sua stanza, ancora soddisfatto e sereno dopo la bellissima serata nella Sala del Trono e trovò il palazzo stranamente silenzioso; percorse un corridoio deserto e poi un altro, chiedendosi dove mai fossero finiti tutti. Non che avesse voglia di conversare con qualcuno, ma la calma che regnava ovunque nel palazzo era quanto mai singolare. Vide un piccolo gruppetto di ancelle che ridacchiavano tra loro, emozionate e si dirigevano verso uno dei giardini reali, portando tovaglie di lino damascate, coppe d’oro e fiori variopinti. Incuriosito suo malgrado, decise di seguirle.

La scena che gli si presentò davanti agli occhi non appena ebbe messo piede nel giardino era la più inaspettata: pareva che vi si fosse trasferita l’intera sala dei banchetti, due tavolate erano sistemate sui due lati e un tavolo più piccolo era stato disposto all’estrema destra, in mezzo alle due tavolate in modo da formare con esse una sorta di ferro di cavallo, restando però sopraelevato rispetto a esse. Chiaramente gli sguardi degli occupanti i due lunghi tavoli sarebbero dovuti convergere tutti su quello più piccolo. Le ancelle stavano sistemando le tovaglie di lino che avevano portato per apparecchiare i tavoli. In fondo al giardino, in un piccolo gazebo, alcuni musici accordavano gli strumenti. A sovrintendere all’allestimento c’era Frigga, che studiava con occhio esperto la disposizione dei fiori, redarguiva le ancelle che avevano lasciato qualche piega sulla tovaglia e controllava che i fiori fossero abbastanza freschi. Sembrava molto soddisfatta.

Thor la seguiva e, ogni tanto, parlava con lei a bassa voce.

 _Che razza di pacchianeria è mai questa?,_ pensò Loki, cercando di sgusciar via senza farsi vedere. Ci sarebbe riuscito, se non fosse stato per un servitore che entrava in quel momento nel giardino portando una grande anfora di vino.

“Mio principe, desiderate qualcosa?” gli chiese, ovviamente a voce alta, catturando l’attenzione di Frigga e Thor che si voltarono e lo videro.

“Oh, sì, avrei tanto desiderato che tu ti fossi mangiato la lingua, maledetto stupido!” sibilò Loki allo sventurato.

“Caro figlio, che gioia vederti!” esclamò allora Frigga con un sorriso luminoso, avviandosi verso di lui. “In realtà avrei voluto che questa fosse una sorpresa, ma visto che sei qui…”

Loki, ormai scoperto, non poteva fingere di non esserci. Abbozzò un sorrisetto forzato e fece qualche passo verso la Regina.

_Una sorpresa per me? Questa sì che sarebbe una novità…_

“Non è meraviglioso il modo in cui ho fatto allestire il giardino per stasera?” chiese Frigga, prendendo il giovane principe per mano e accompagnandolo ad ammirare tutto ciò che era stato preparato.

 _Nauseantemente adorabile…,_ pensò il giovane.

“Senza dubbio un ottimo lavoro” disse invece, sforzando ancora di più il sorriso che pareva diventato una smorfietta di disgusto. “Se mi è lecito domandare, a cosa dobbiamo tanta maestosità? Cosa altro deve accadere stasera?”

“Doveva essere una sorpresa, ma ormai sei qui” sorrise Frigga. “Questa sera ci sarà la cerimonia nuziale tra te e Thor e ho pensato che sarebbe stato più gradevole tenerla in giardino!”

_La che?Ah, dunque le cose vanno così in fretta? Avevano paura che scappassi? Ma perché avrei dovuto farlo, ora che finalmente mi viene riconosciuto il ruolo che mi spetta?_

“Che ne pensi, figlio mio? Ora posso giustamente chiamarti così, perché presto sarai lo sposo del mio amato Thor!” disse ancora Frigga.

“E’… davvero una sorpresa” riuscì a rispondere Loki, allibito e frastornato da quel susseguirsi convulso di avvenimenti.

“Nessuno di noi voleva attendere oltre” intervenne Thor, baldanzoso e soddisfatto e circondando le spalle del giovane principe con un braccio. “Sono ansioso di poterti chiamare finalmente mio sposo.”

Alcuni guerrieri e cortigiani asgardiani, attirati dalla sontuosità dei preparativi, erano entrati nel giardino e si guardavano intorno ammirati, chiacchierando fra loro e commentando ora una composizione floreale, ora un addobbo dorato.

A un certo punto, però, alle orecchie di Loki giunsero alcune frasi taglienti sfuggite a due cortigiani che parlavano della cerimonia che si sarebbe tenuta lì quella sera.

“Tanto clamore mi appare oltremodo inadeguato” commentò uno. “Dopo i misfatti compiuti da quel Jotun, trovavo già eccessivo che il Principe Thor volesse prenderlo in sposo, ma farne addirittura una cerimonia solenne…”

“Detto tra noi, io non mi sarei mai degnato di sposarlo” rispose l’altro. “Non solo non ha una goccia di sangue asgardiano, ma non ci si può nemmeno fidare di lui… vivrei nel terrore che mi tagliasse la gola la prima notte di nozze!”

Loki s’irrigidì, divenne ancora più pallido del solito e un lampo verde gli passò negli occhi.

_Ecco a cosa servono queste stramaledette nozze… a umiliarmi e mortificarmi di fronte a tutta Asgard! E’ questo ciò che tutti pensano di me e…_

I suoi pensieri rabbiosi s’interruppero vedendo Thor che, dopo aver ascoltato le stesse sferzanti parole, era diventato scuro in volto e si era avvicinato velocemente ai due cortigiani con un’espressione che non prometteva nulla di buono.

“Voi due” li apostrofò con ira, “come osate parlare in questo modo del mio promesso sposo? Dovreste vergognarvi anche solo di pensare cose tanto oltraggiose!”

La collera di Thor ridusse i due cortigiani pettegoli a più miti consigli.

“Mio signore, ti chiediamo perdono…”

“Noi non intendevamo…”

“Era così, per dire…”

“Perdonaci, mio Principe!”

“Non è a me che dovete chiedere perdono, ipocriti!” esclamò Thor. Afferrò i due uomini per un braccio e li trascinò davanti a un Loki sbigottito da quell’inattesa reazione.

“Adesso inginocchiatevi e chiedete perdono al Principe Loki!” ordinò. “E ricordate che qualunque oltraggio arrecato al mio promesso sposo, io lo considero come se fosse stato fatto a me.”

Mortificati e spaventati, i due obbedirono e piegarono il ginocchio di fronte a Loki.

“Mio Principe, ti domando perdono per le parole ingiuriose che ho pronunciato contro di te” mormorò uno.

“Mi sono dimostrato un vile calunniatore e imploro la tua benevolenza” aggiunse l’altro.

Loki non si sarebbe mai aspettato una scena simile, ma la cosa lo riempì di orgoglio e soddisfazione. Il suo nuovo ruolo di promesso sposo di Thor sembrava, tutto sommato, portare dei vantaggi non indifferenti. Naturalmente sapeva benissimo che quelle scuse non erano sincere, ma non gli interessava, quello che contava era ben altro: Thor non aveva goduto della sua umiliazione, ma anzi aveva costretto i due a inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui!

Che bella sensazione!

“Loki?” la voce di Thor lo risvegliò dal suo momento personale di apoteosi. “Credi di poter accettare le loro scuse?”

Un sorrisetto di trionfo aleggiò sulle labbra del Jotun.

“Direi proprio di sì” si degnò di rispondere. “Questi due inutili parassiti non meritano neanche che mi offenda per le loro parole.”

“Molto bene, potete alzarvi e andarvene. Spero tuttavia di non udire mai più simili insinuazioni sul conto del mio promesso: la nostra unione sarà una benedizione per tutta Asgard e nasce per volontà dello stesso Odino, Padre degli Dèi. Qualsiasi calunnia o maldicenza rivolta al Principe Loki offende l’intera famiglia reale” concluse Thor, in tono gelido.

I due cortigiani si rialzarono, spolverandosi i vestiti, rossi di vergogna e consapevoli di aver perso molto prestigio agli occhi del loro signore. Si allontanarono in fretta, mentre Thor, soddisfatto, passava un braccio attorno alla vita di Loki e lo attirava a sé.

“Non permetto a nessuno di insultare il mio amato sposo” dichiarò convinto il Dio del Tuono.

Lentamente, i due principi s’incamminarono verso il palazzo.

Loki era turbato e nel suo cuore si agitavano emozioni e sentimenti tumultuosi. Il matrimonio forzato gli appariva adesso sotto una luce diversa e notevolmente più piacevole, quell’episodio l’aveva fatto sentire fiero e importante come mai prima e Thor… ecco, doveva riconoscere che il suo era stato proprio un bel gesto e riteneva che avrebbe anche potuto mostrare un po’ di riconoscenza, ingoiando per una volta l’orgoglio.

“Io… ti ringrazio per avermi difeso, Thor” mormorò Loki, con un notevole sforzo di volontà. Quelle non erano parole che usasse abitualmente. “E’ stato… nobile da parte tua.”

“Non devi ringraziarmi, mio amato” si schermì Thor, con un gran sorriso. “Presto saremo uniti, diventeremo come una sola persona e qualunque cosa ti offenda o ti ferisca, offende e ferisce anche me. E’ questo che significa essere sposati.”

I due Principi erano adesso soli nel corridoio del palazzo. Thor strinse Loki al petto e lo baciò con passione, per la prima volta, affondandogli la mano nei capelli e spingendolo contro una colonna per sentirlo aderire completamente al suo corpo. Aveva desiderato tanto a lungo quel contatto così intimo e dolce, incollare le labbra a quelle sottili di Loki, esplorare con la lingua la sua bocca, inebriarsi del suo sapore fino a restare senza fiato. Il giovane Jotun, colto alla sprovvista e piuttosto restio a certe confidenze, rimase tanto sconcertato da non riuscire, sulle prime, neanche a reagire. Non appena ritrovò una certa padronanza di sé, però, si staccò da Thor e gli si rivolse come se fosse stato morso da una vipera.

“Hai perso completamente la ragione? Ma che diavolo ti dice il cervello, se te ne è rimasto uno?” esclamò, sconvolto.

“Era da molto tempo che desideravo baciarti e non credo sia sconveniente, giacché stasera ci sposeremo, mio caro” rispose Thor, in tono disarmante.

“E’ sconveniente per me!” ribatté Loki. “Vuoi spiegarmi che significato stai dando a questa cerimonia che ha un valore puramente simbolico, fratello?”

“Non devi più chiamarmi così, non siamo fratelli, noi due” precisò Thor, lasciando sbigottito il giovane. Di solito era lui a sottolineare quel fatto… “Temo che sia tu a non aver compreso fino in fondo il valore tutt’altro che simbolico della nostra cerimonia nuziale.”

“Ah…” mormorò Loki, in preda a una totale confusione. “Ma io… io… ecco, so benissimo che non siamo fratelli, ma è così che ti ho sempre considerato e non potrò mai vederti in altro modo!”

“Dovrai abituarti, allora” replicò tranquillamente l’Asgardiano. “Stasera diventerai il mio sposo e non sarà una cerimonia simbolica, te lo assicuro. Del resto, come pensavi di darmi una discendenza senza che ci fossero rapporti fisici tra noi?”

L’idea di un probabile rapporto fisico con Thor era quanto di più estraneo potesse esserci per la mente del delicato ed etereo Jotun.

“Non mi ero realmente posto il problema della discendenza” ammise, “ma, così come la natura particolare di uno Jotun gli permette di concepire e generare figli, so per certo che esistono dei modi per farlo anche senza dover… modi alternativi, intendo dire. So che non sei amante dei libri, ma io ho letto di una pozione che…”

“Non mi interessano i tuoi modi alternativi, Loki” sorrise Thor, intenerito nel vedere il giovane così a disagio, lui che, solitamente, si mostrava sempre altezzoso, distaccato e sicuro di sé. “Quelli lasciali ai libri, io ti amo e ti desidero, sono ansioso di unirmi in matrimonio con te per farti mio per sempre. Per fortuna mancano soltanto poche ore, ormai.”

Sempre sorridendo, Thor attirò di nuovo Loki a sé per baciarlo, più leggermente questa volta. Poi si allontanò, soddisfatto, percorrendo a passi decisi il corridoio.

Loki, preso ancora una volta alla sprovvista, restò lì dove Thor lo aveva lasciato, mentre una ridda di pensieri si affollavano nella sua mente. L’unione auspicata da Odino lo aveva riportato nelle grazie della famiglia reale, gli aveva ridonato un ruolo degno di lui e l’affetto che aveva sempre cercato. L’omaggio entusiastico dei sudditi, la sera prima, lo aveva riempito di gioia e fierezza. Sarebbe stato Re al fianco di Thor, finalmente suo pari, come aveva desiderato disperatamente per anni. Tutte queste soddisfazioni, a quanto pareva, richiedevano un prezzo da pagare… un prezzo minimo, se comparato a tutto ciò che di magnifico lo attendeva. Ma lui, Loki, si sentiva pronto ad affrontare una cosa alla quale non aveva mai neanche pensato?

_Se proprio devo, lo farò. Non posso rinunciare e tirarmi indietro ora che sono a un passo dal realizzare tutti i miei sogni. No, troverò un modo… un modo dovrà pur esistere, devo soltanto pensarci bene e, nel frattempo, farò quello che loro si aspettano da me._

Leggermente tranquillizzato, anche Loki si avviò lungo il corridoio per raggiungere la sua stanza. La cerimonia nuziale era sempre più vicina e doveva prepararsi.


	3. Capitolo terzo e ultimo

Il parco era gremito di invitati elegantissimi e pieni di emozione, i tavoli erano imbanditi riccamente e un sentiero era stato creato fra l’erba bassa, un sentiero fatto di fiori di tutti i colori dell’arcobaleno. Il sentiero pareva un Bifrost in miniatura e si snodava dall’entrata del giardino fino a un gazebo abbellito da sottili colonne dove Odino, il Padre degli Dèi, attendeva solenne e sereno. Thor e Loki avrebbero percorso lentamente quel sentiero per presentarsi al cospetto del dio, davanti al quale si sarebbero scambiati le promesse matrimoniali e da cui avrebbero quindi ricevuto la benedizione alla loro unione.

I due Principi si presentarono all’ingresso del giardino e furono accolti da ovazioni e acclamazioni. Thor regalò alla folla degli invitati un sorriso luminoso, dimostrando chiaramente quanto fosse felice in quel momento; Loki, invece, sembrava nervoso, era più pallido del solito e i suoi occhi di giada fissavano con attonito stupore le persone riunitesi nel parco, quasi non riuscisse a convincersi che erano davvero lì per festeggiare lui, che approvavano le sue nozze con Thor e che lo volevano come futuro sovrano.

Il Dio del Tuono gli prese la mano con tenerezza.

“Sei nelle nuvole, Loki? Dobbiamo andare, nostro padre ci attende” gli disse. Vederlo così sperduto lo inteneriva e gli faceva venire ancora più voglia di stringerlo tra le braccia per proteggerlo e tenerlo al riparo da ogni male.

“Non immaginavo che sarebbe stato così…” mormorò Loki. “Pensavo che la gente di Asgard mi odiasse, credevo di dovermi mostrare temibile per ottenere la loro obbedienza, e ora…”

“Sarai un magnifico sovrano” rispose Thor, avvicinandosi di più a lui per farsi sentire nel clamore della folla. “Sono sicuro che governerai con intelligenza e… aiuterai anche me a diventare un po’ più saggio e prudente.”

“Temo che quell’impresa sia superiore anche alle mie forze” replicò allora scherzosamente il giovane Jotun, non potendo resistere alla tentazione di stuzzicare il promesso sposo.

“Sapevo che sarei riuscito a strapparti un sorriso, in un modo o nell’altro. Andiamo, adesso” disse Thor. Gli sfiorò la tempia con un bacio lieve e s’incamminò sul sentiero di fiori, sempre stringendogli la mano e conducendolo con sé.

Il loro passaggio fu salutato da nuove acclamazioni. Gli invitati erano commossi e piacevolmente sorpresi nel vedere l’affetto e la complicità che regnava tra i due promessi.

Odino sorrise quando i due giovani Principi giunsero al suo cospetto, poi si rivolse alla folla che gremiva il parco.

“Amato popolo di Asgard, siamo qui riuniti per celebrare l’unione di questi due Principi” annunciò con solennità. “Tale matrimonio significherà il congiungimento di due anime e due corpi in uno solo e l’armonia e la pace tra le diverse popolazioni di tutti i nove Regni. Sancisce anche il definitivo ingresso di Loki nella famiglia reale, come Principe consorte e, quindi, nuovamente mio figlio, qui e per sempre.”

Le parole di Odino furono accolte da applausi calorosi. Loki volse un rapido sguardo verso il Padre degli Dèi, quindi verso gli invitati che apparivano felici di tale dichiarazione; solo a quel punto la tensione nervosa lo abbandonò e lui si lasciò andare a un sorriso aperto e luminoso. Fino a quell’istante non aveva veramente creduto che tutto sarebbe andato bene e si aspettava una brutta sorpresa da un momento all’altro. Ora, finalmente, sentiva di essere stato riaccolto nella famiglia e in Asgard e ciò gli fece sentire un insolito, piacevole e dolce calore nel petto, un calore che pareva sciogliere una volta per tutte i nodi delle recriminazioni, dei rancori e delle ingiustizie che lo tormentavano.

Odino porse ai figli due anelli d’oro purissimo, forgiati appositamente per l’occasione e recanti lo stemma di Asgard. Era giunta l’ora di recitare la formula nuziale.

“Alla presenza del Padre degli Dèi e in armonia con tutti i Nove Regni, io, Thor, figlio di Odino, prendo te, Loki, figlio di Laufey, come mio legittimo sposo per amarti, rispettarti e onorarti ogni giorno della mia vita” dichiarò il Dio del Tuono con voce forte e chiara. Prese la mano sinistra di Loki e infilò l’anello al sottile e delicato anulare dello sposo. “Con questo anello io ti dono il mio cuore, la mia anima, la mia mente e tutto me stesso per percorrere al tuo fianco il cammino della vita, sempre e per sempre.”

Thor aveva pronunciato la formula nuziale con decisione e sicurezza, guardando negli occhi il suo sposo con amore e desiderio infiniti. Tanta intensità sembrò turbare Loki, che distolse lo sguardo fingendo uno straordinario interesse per la manovra di infilare a sua volta l’anello al dito di Thor. Adesso ricominciava a sentirsi leggermente nervoso…

_Che bravo, Thor, hai recitato l’intera formula a memoria senza sbagliare una virgola! Chissà da quanti giorni la provavi? Oh, no, ora mi verrà da ridere… c’era proprio bisogno di pensare questa battuta in un momento simile? Non sia mai che possa essere io a confondermi nel recitare quelle due frasette patetiche, calma e concentrazione, Loki!_

“Alla…” mormorò il giovane Jotun. Si morse il labbro inferiore per richiamarsi all’ordine, si schiarì la voce e riprese con maggior convinzione, “… alla presenza del Padre degli Dèi e in armonia con tutti i Nove Regni, io, Loki, figlio di Laufey, prendo te, Thor, figlio di Odino, come mio legittimo sposo per amarti, rispettarti e onorarti ogni giorno della mia vita.”

_O almeno ci proverò…_

Sempre concentratissimo sull’anello che teneva in mano, lo infilò con cura all’anulare sinistro di Thor e poi, non sapendo più dove guardare, ora che aveva compiuto tale operazione, fissò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani intrecciate a quelle dello sposo.

“Con questo anello io ti dono il mio cuore, la mia anima, la mia mente e tutto me stesso per percorrere al tuo fianco il cammino della vita, sempre e per sempre” concluse, senza mai alzare lo sguardo verso Thor. Era talmente nervoso che, se solo avesse incrociato il suo sguardo, sapeva che sarebbe scoppiato a ridere senza un motivo.

“Io, Odino, Padre degli Dèi, unisco in matrimonio questi due giovani” riprese quindi il dio. “Benedico Thor e Loki perché vivano nell’amore e nella concordia e perché regnino congiuntamente per il bene dei nostri popoli. Il legittimo Re di Asgard si unisce al legittimo Re di Jotunheim per fare di due razze una sola. Benedico la loro discendenza, che sia forte, giusta e valorosa e governi per sempre con saggezza sui Nove Regni. Che nulla separi ciò che oggi è stato unito.”

Odino posò le mani benedicenti sulle teste dei figli e con quel gesto concluse la cerimonia. I due sposi si avviarono per mano tra due ali di folla che lanciava petali di fiori; raggiunsero il tavolo sopraelevato dove già Frigga li attendeva e a loro si unì anche Odino. Le altre due tavolate erano messe in modo che tutti gli invitati potessero ammirare le due coppie reali durante il banchetto.

La serata si svolse lieta e festosa così com’era iniziata. Gli invitati banchettarono, ci furono canti, risa, musica e brindisi in onore degli sposi. Thor, entusiasta, si godette ogni istante dei festeggiamenti, facendo onore alle pietanze e al vino; Loki, invece, distratto da ciò che gli accadeva intorno e affascinato dai brindisi e dalle acclamazioni in suo onore, si limitò a giocherellare col cibo nel piatto e a mandar giù un boccone ogni tanto, su esortazione di Thor o di Frigga.

“Miei cari sudditi” dichiarò Odino quando la festa stava ormai per concludersi, “ringrazio tutti voi per aver partecipato con tanto entusiasmo alle nozze dei miei figli. Adesso, chi lo desidera potrà rimanere a mangiare e bere, continuando a festeggiare il lieto evento di stasera. Io e la Regina mia sposa accompagneremo Thor e Loki alla loro camera nuziale, perché il matrimonio venga santificato e benedetto dalla loro legittima unione.”

 _Eh?,_ Loki trasalì a quelle parole. In tanta confusione aveva rimosso dalla mente quello che lo attendeva al termine dei festeggiamenti.

“Andiamo, mio caro” lo esortò Thor, prendendolo per mano e conducendolo con sé verso Odino e Frigga che li attendevano all’ingresso del palazzo reale. “Sembri davvero sulle nuvole stasera!”

Il Re e la Regina scortarono i due Principi fino alle stanze di Thor, che, da quella sera, sarebbero diventate le stanze di entrambi. Frigga aprì con orgoglio la porta della camera da letto: quel pomeriggio, dopo aver sorvegliato l’organizzazione dei festeggiamenti in giardino, aveva incaricato tre ancelle di allestire anche la camera per la prima notte di nozze dei due sposi e adesso era fiera del buon lavoro compiuto. Il grande letto a baldacchino era adornato di ghirlande di fiori di un rosa delicato che risaltavano perfettamente sulle eleganti lenzuola di seta verde, scelte appositamente per intonarsi agli occhi dello sposo. Petali di fiori erano sparsi anche per tutta la stanza, illuminata e impreziosita da candele che spandevano un dolce profumo tutto attorno.

“Ma è meraviglioso, madre, grazie!” esclamò entusiasta Thor, stringendo affettuosamente le mani della Regina.

“Ho voluto che fosse tutto perfetto per celebrare il vostro amore, figlio mio” rispose Frigga, con gli occhi velati di lacrime di commozione.

Loki era rimasto sulla soglia della camera, per nulla impressionato da tanti abbellimenti; guardava la stanza con aria vagamente disgustata e pensava freneticamente a un modo per togliersi presto e bene da quell’impiccio. Finalmente parve avere un’illuminazione e si rivolse a bassa voce a Odino.

“Padre… se posso permettermi di chiamarti così…” iniziò in tono deferente.

“Ma certo, mio caro figlio. Come sposo del mio Thor, ora anche tu sei parte integrante della famiglia” sottolineò Odino, con un sorriso che lasciava intendere molto più di quanto non dicesse.

“Ecco… voi tutti desiderate che io dia una… una discendenza a Thor” riprese Loki, cercando di scegliere con cura le parole. Caso strano, quella sera non gli veniva facile come al solito. “Io sono in grado di farlo per le mie origini, ma il fatto è che… non desidero forzarti la mano, padre, ma se non mi restituisci i miei poteri, io non potrò fare ciò che mi è richiesto. Mi è consentito concepire soltanto grazie ai poteri della mia razza di cui, al momento, sono privo. Perciò mi chiedevo…”

“Loki, io ti ho perdonato e ti ho riaccolto nella mia famiglia, ti ho legittimato grazie alle nozze con Thor e ti concederò di regnare accanto a lui su Asgard” rispose Odino, con una strana luce negli occhi. “Ti restituirò i tuoi poteri, ma solo quando mi avrai dimostrato che posso realmente e completamente fidarmi di te. So che ciò avverrà presto, ma non questa sera.”

“Capisco benissimo, padre” replicò Loki, chinando rispettosamente il capo. Era proprio lì che voleva arrivare… “e ritengo che la tua decisione sia saggia. Però, come dicevo, senza i miei poteri non sarò in grado di dare una discendenza a Thor, pertanto è del tutto inutile che…”

“Consumare il matrimonio non è affatto inutile, al contrario, lo santifica e lo suggella” lo interruppe Odino, che aveva già capito tutto. “Questa sera abbiamo celebrato le vostre nozze e questa notte, e le notti a venire, voi rafforzerete questo legame unendovi anima e corpo e diventando così una persona sola. L’atto d’amore non è finalizzato soltanto alla discendenza, siete ancora tanto giovani e per quello ci sarà tutto il tempo necessario.”

 _Questa notte e le notti a venire? Ma di che cosa sta parlando, è forse impazzito?_ , pensò Loki sbarrando gli occhi. Non era possibile che il suo corpo delicato, sottile ed etereo dovesse piegarsi a qualcosa di così materialistico e quasi oltraggioso! E, per di più, con un uomo che, fino a qualche tempo prima, aveva considerato un fratello!

Odino lesse lo sbigottimento sul volto del figliastro e decise di chiarire subito la situazione.

“Non farmi pentire di averti concesso il mio perdono, Loki” lo redarguì. “Hai promesso che avresti fatto di tutto per rendermi orgoglioso e fiero di te: bene, questo è il modo in cui lo farai. Sarai il Principe consorte di Thor, regnerai accanto a lui e lo renderai felice in qualunque modo lui desideri. Thor ha già sofferto abbastanza e merita di essere ricompensato, sia per la sua nobiltà d’animo sia per l’amore incondizionato che ha sempre dimostrato per te. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?”

 _Thor ha sofferto… ed io, invece? Io non ho forse sofferto? Come credi che mi sia sentito quando ho scoperto le mie vere origini in modo improvviso e traumatico? Che cosa credi che abbia provato quando ho capito che tutta la mia vita era stata costruita su una menzogna?_ , avrebbe voluto gridare Loki, ma Odino non gli diede il tempo di ribattere.

“Adesso hai tutto ciò che desideravi e puoi essere considerato mio figlio a tutti gli effetti, tocca a te dimostrare di meritare quello che ti è stato concesso. E, soprattutto, non permetterti in alcun modo di far soffrire Thor, di farlo sentire rifiutato o inadeguato. Sono stato chiaro, Loki? Mi hai capito bene?”

“Sì, signore” rispose il giovane, soffocando la voglia di piangere di stizza. Chinò il capo per mostrare la propria sottomissione e si morse il labbro inferiore per trattenere le parole taglienti che aveva sulla punta della lingua.

_Ovvio, era troppo bello per essere vero. Ancora una volta, tutto ciò in cui aveva creduto si era rivelato una menzogna. Il matrimonio, le celebrazioni, la discendenza, l’incoronazione… tutto era stato pensato per dare lode e gloria a Thor. Lui, Loki, era solo il mezzo per giungere a un fine… povero stupido illuso!_

Loki, sempre a capo chino, entrò lentamente nella stanza. Non capiva se in lui prevalesse la rabbia per essere stato ingannato o il dolore perché, ancora una volta, nessuno si era veramente interessato ai suoi sentimenti e ai suoi desideri. Perduto in simili recriminazioni, non si accorse che, nel frattempo, Odino e Frigga avevano lasciato la camera e che lui era rimasto da solo con Thor.

“Loki, va tutto bene?” gli chiese premurosamente il Dio del Tuono. “Ti ho visto parlare con nostro padre, c’è qualcosa che non va?”

“Qualcosa… tutto non va!” si lasciò sfuggire il giovane Jotun. “E’ tutta una messinscena, come al solito! Tutto è stato fatto per te, per te solo e di me nessuno si preoccupa!”

Quelle lacrime di rabbia che aveva tentato di trattenere adesso sembravano proprio voler scendere, a dispetto dei suoi sforzi. Thor, stupito, gli asciugò una lacrima con la mano e si trattenne ad accarezzargli il volto turbato.

“Perché dici questo? Non è una messinscena, siamo davvero sposati e tu sei parte della nostra famiglia, come e più di prima. La folla ti ha applaudito come ha fatto con me e noi due governeremo Asgard insieme” lo rassicurò Thor. “Non so cosa ti abbia detto nostro padre, ma quello che conta è ciò che decido io e, per me, tu hai pari diritti e pari dignità. Non ti considero inferiore a me solo perché sei il Principe consorte, quello è solo un titolo, un nome, ma non significa niente: tu sarai Re esattamente come lo sarò io.”

Thor aveva chiaramente frainteso ciò che era accaduto tra Loki e Odino, ma le sue parole affettuose e partecipi riscaldarono comunque il cuore del suo giovane sposo ed ebbero l’effetto di spazzare via le ombre del dubbio e della menzogna.

“Ti ho difeso contro quei cortigiani e lo farò anche contro nostro padre, se sarà necessario. Io ho voluto sposarti perché ti amo davvero, Loki, perché ti amo, ti desidero e voglio passare con te ogni giorno della mia vita. Quello che pensano gli altri non mi interessa minimamente e non dovrebbe turbare nemmeno te” ribadì con decisione Thor.

Colpito da tanta intensità e passione, Loki alzò lo sguardo verso il suo sposo, il quale prese tale gesto come un tacito assenso. Strinse tra le forti braccia il giovane, lo sollevò facilmente da terra, tanto era esile e sottile, e lo portò sul letto dove lo depose con delicatezza. Chinandosi sopra di lui, iniziò a baciarlo profondamente, accarezzandolo e togliendogli gli abiti. Rimase ancor più estasiato dal candore e dalla fragilità del suo corpo e si affrettò a liberarsi anche lui dei propri vestiti. Abbracciò e baciò ancora Loki, ripetutamente, sfiorandogli i capelli corvini e la pelle delicata, cercando di frenare la passione che gli premeva impetuosa dentro per non turbare quel giovane che pareva fatto di porcellana.

In realtà Loki era piuttosto sconvolto da tanta intimità e non aveva ancora capito bene come e quando avesse dato il suo consenso a tutto ciò, ma le parole di Odino gli risuonavano ancora chiare in testa e lui sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto fare o dire nulla che potesse rovinare la felicità di Thor.

Soltanto quando il Dio del Tuono gli divaricò le gambe per perdersi finalmente in lui Loki osò tentare una sorta di protesta.

“Thor… aspetta un attimo… io non penso che…” mormorò a fatica, oppresso da un forte disagio.

“Non aver paura, Loki, non ti farò del male” lo rassicurò Thor, ignorando comunque il tentativo. “Devi solo stare tranquillo e rilassato e andrà tutto bene…”

Tranquillo e rilassato un corno!, pensò stizzito Loki, ma poi, inspiegabilmente, si accorse che, sebbene la sua mente si ribellasse in tutti i modi possibili e immaginabili a quell’atto dissacrante, tuttavia il suo corpo sembrava tradirlo e rispondere quasi automaticamente alle carezze e ai desideri di Thor. Era come se fosse nato soltanto per quello, per accoglierlo dentro di sé e fondersi in lui e con lui. Il dolore iniziale si trasformò ben presto in un indolenzimento sordo e tutto sommato sopportabile, mentre un’emozione sconosciuta e incontrollabile si impadroniva del Signore degli Inganni, portandolo a dimenticare tutto il resto, tutto ciò che lo amareggiava e lo rendeva astioso e rancoroso. Fu come se l’intera realtà fosse inghiottita dall’oblio per lasciare il posto a un mondo in cui esistevano solo lui e Thor, Thor e lui…

In quella notte, Loki comprese che c’erano un luogo e una persona cui lui poteva appartenere completamente, che esisteva qualcosa di vero tra segreti, inganni e bugie, che l’amore di Thor era la luce che poteva guidarlo nelle tenebre della sua esistenza e che… per una volta, non avrebbe avuto bisogno di parole per dirlo.

 

 

 

FINE


End file.
